The present disclosure relates to spatial light modulators.
A micro mirror array is a type of spatial light modulator (SLM) device that includes an array of pixel cells, each of which includes a mirror plate that can tilt about an axis and, furthermore, circuitry for generating electrostatic forces that can tilt the micro mirror plate. In a digital mode of operation, for example, the mirror plate can be tilted and stopped at two positions. In an “on” position, a micro mirror reflects incident light toward a display surface to form an image pixel in an image display. In an “off” position, the micro mirror directs the incident light away from the image display. Driving circuits for the micro mirror array can be fabricated in a silicon substrate, typically referred as the back plane of the SLM device. An SLM device needs to perform at least two basic functions: transferring digital data for the next image to be displayed to the silicon backplane (i.e., “write”), and converting the data into electrical signals to control the positions of the micro mirrors to modulate the incident light (i.e., “display”).